Total Shell Shock
by Jonathan 81
Summary: Complete Ninja Turtle Crossover. Prequel to Slayer in a Half Shell. Xander goes on his road trip and meets the Turtles. Together, they team up to stop Rat King. Chapter 7 up. Slight B/X if any Enjoy. R/R
1. chapter 1

Title Series: Total Shell Shock  
Rating: R  
Chapter Title: Four Mysterious Strangers  
Author: White Werewolf  
Category: Slight B/X if any  
Timeframe: Prequel to Slayer in a Half Shell  
Spoilers: Graduation Part II  
Summery: Xander leaves Sunnydale and meets the Turtles in New York. Together, they form a team and have to stop Rat King   
Disclaimer: Buffy: the Vampire Slayer is owned by Whedon, UPN, FOX, and Mutant Enemy. Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles are owned by Eastman, Laird, and   
Mirage Studios.  
Author Notes: (............) indicates thought. Prequel to Slayer in a Half Shell  
Special Thanks: Ozmandayus, Vampyr64, Mims, Michael Wilson  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Xander Harris sighed giving his bedroom one final look. Graduation was over, and his summer cross county field trip was about to begin. He couldn't wait to get out of Sunnydale for a while. The young man needed a break from the Hellmouth.   
  
No Hellmouth, he mused to himself.   
  
It was like the next three months were guaranteed safe.  
  
He walked over to his nightstand, opened the drawer and pulled out his car keys, and wallet--placing them in his pocket.   
  
Knock!! Knock!! Knock!!   
  
Xander sat on his bed and stated, "Door's open."   
  
The door opened, and in walked Buffy Summers, Willow Rosenberg, Daniel "Oz" Osbourne, Cordelia Chase, and Rupert Giles.   
  
"Come to see me off?" He asked with a lopsided grin.   
  
Willow nodded her head, "Of course, Xander. We don't want to miss your departure. What kind of friends would we be if we didn't see you off?" She went over to her male best friend, and pulled him into her embrace, "Answer me that, Xander?"   
  
He shrugged his shoulders and said innocently, "The kind of friend who doesn't love me?"   
  
Buffy went over to him and slapped him in the back of the head, "Exactly. But we all love you here. Promise us that you'll keep in touch?"   
  
He withdrew his left arm from around Willow and wrapped it behind Buffy's shoulders. "Don't worry, Buff. I'll let you know. I love you too. I love all of you."   
Xander kissed the crowns of the blond and redhead.   
  
Then he felt another pair of arms around him.   
  
The young man turned his head to see Cordelia, "You'd better stay in one piece, Xander. I don't want to come back from Los Angeles to find you hurt."   
  
He responded, "Not going to happen, Cordy." His eyes softened toward her. "I'm sorry about everything."   
  
The May Queen smiled, "It's alright. Thank you for what you did."   
  
"Not a problem. I'll see you later. I got to go." But they wouldn't let go. So, the three girls started crying. Xander chuckled to himself, "I know I'm lovable, but this is ridiculous."   
  
Giles coughed signaling the girls to let him go so they could say their goodbyes. And they did. The former watcher outstretched his hand. "See you when you get back, Xander."   
  
Xander accepted his handshake, "Count on it, Giles."   
  
Then he turned to the young guitarist. "Keep them safe." Xander glanced at Buffy who raised an eyebrow, "I mean keep Willow safe. Buffy can take care of herself."   
  
The werewolf nodded, "Stay cool, man."   
  
"You too, Oz."   
  
Xander sighed, looked at the room again, then at his friends. He winked at them, picked up his bag, and threw it over his shoulder, "One more thing to all of you.   
Cordelia, good luck in LA. Knock them dead. Oz, keep my Willow safe. Giles, keep an eye on the Buffster. I don't want to come back this fall to a dead Slayer. I need someone to kick my ass if I do something wrong."   
  
Buffy laughed in response.   
  
Then he continued, "Willow, have fun this summer. Don't spend it all in books. And Buffy, keep Sunnydale safe, and be happy. All of you be happy."   
  
This set all the girls to hug him again. "Why can't all girls treat me like this?"   
  
Buffy smiled, "Because we love you, Xander Harris. We always will."   
  
He kissed her on the forehead, and left his room. "Bye guys."   
  
"Have fun, Xander," Willow said.   
  
"Yes, do," the former librarian agreed.   
  
"Don't do anything I wouldn't do," Buffy added.   
  
"I won't," then it hit him, "That's something I would say."   
  
"Just go," Oz ordered his friend.   
  
"Already gone."   
  
He headed for the door when Buffy interjected, "Two words, Xander."   
  
The young man turned around one more time, "Yeah?"   
  
"Don't die."   
  
He laughed, "Don't plan to." Xander left the room, headed out the door, and plopped his bag in the trunk. The young man jumped into the driver's seat, roared the engine to life, and sped off.   
  
At that moment, Xander Harris left Sunnydale. Not knowing where he'd end up.   
  
***Manhattan, New York***  
Three Weeks Later   
  
Xander parked his car at the Holiday Inn, and headed for the lobby. He was the fifth in line, so he started thinking to himself, allowing time to slip by.   
  
The young man truly enjoyed his free time. For the first time in three years, he didn't run into any vampires, demons, witches, or anything else of the supernatural. The dark haired young man felt at piece.  
  
He thought of his friends, and wondered what they were up to. They had been in touch once a week. So in truth, they only talked three times since he left. The fist was in   
Nevada, the second was in Montana, and the final place was in Ohio.   
  
Now, he was in New York. Xander thought that a week would be good here. It would be nice to see a Broadway show. Maybe Phantom of the Opera? Who knows? He didn't have anywhere else to go at the moment.   
  
A good ten minutes passed of Xander waiting for his turn. He took a deep breath as soon as the last person in front of him left the clerk. The young man calmly walked up, and waited patiently.   
  
The clerk quickly finished the data needed from the last customer. He looked up at Xander, "How may I help you tonight?"   
  
Xander looked at his nametag, and replied to the tall skinny blond and blue eyes, replied, "Yes Brian. I'd like to rent a room here for a week."   
  
Brian smiled, "Very good, Mr. um?"   
  
He smiled, "Just call me Xander."   
  
The clerk nodded, "Very well, Xander. Fill out this form, and I need two hundred thirty dollars rent." He handed the boy the form.   
  
"No problem," he filled out the form, and handed Brian the money.   
  
The skinny man handed him a key, "This is your key to room 603. Enjoy your stay at the Holiday Inn."   
  
Xander accepted the key, "Thanks, Brian. I'll see you later."   
  
With that said, Xander left the front counter and headed back to the   
car to pick up his bag. All of a sudden he heard some noises. He went to investigate.   
  
The sounds seemed to come from an alley behind the hotel. When he reached the alley, all he saw ten men in black tied up, (Strange,) he thought. Broken electronic pieces were everywhere--pieces from computers, stereos, and television sets. The boy knew from the sight of this that they were thieves. Xander went to a nearby phone booth and dialed the police.   
  
***The Alley***  
Ten Minutes Prior  
  
"Did you get everything?" a voice said as he took the computer from his hands.   
  
The young man replied, "Sure did, Tony. How about you, Bob?"   
  
Bob replied, "I think you should stop saying our names, Danny. We don't want to be known about."   
  
"Sorry, Bob," Danny responded. ''No more name usage."   
  
Tony agreed, "Good id--"   
  
He was cut off when a stranger kicked him in the cut. Then it flung him across the alley to behind some trashcans. "What the hell?" Tony whispered with pain in his voice.   
  
"Tony, you okay man?" Another member of the gang known as Tim said. He dropped the stereo when some other stranger shot an uppercut underneath the member's jaw.   
  
Then Tim sprang back to his feet, "Who's there?"   
  
No answer.   
  
"I know someone's there."   
  
Still no answer.   
  
Then Tim got into a fighting stance, and soon found himself being punched in the face. He soon moved the fist off his face and then kicked forward thinking he would hit the culprit.   
  
But what he did kick was air.   
  
Tim soon found his wrists being roped together behind his back.   
  
Bob soon felt his mouth being covered by something cold. His eyes bulged, and bit the hand that covered his mouth. The pain caused the force to let his hand off of   
Bob's mouth.   
  
Bob grinned crossed the force across the face, but before he could, then the stranger brought his head into its shell. So, actually, Bob hit air.   
  
That force brought his head back out and roundhoused the thief. Thus causing Bob to whither in pain.   
  
The final stranger took his staff and swept it under Danny's feet causing him to fall to the ground. The force picked him up by the right ankle and flung him to where Tony landed.  
  
He then used his staff and placed one end on the ground, and used his weight to spring off the ground and land a few feet in front of Danny and Tony.   
  
With a lopsided grin, the force placed his staff in behind his back and lifted the two thieves by their collars and smashed their heads together like if they were grapefruit. This causes the two to become unconscious.   
  
The remaining six members of the gang were flying left and right by these four mysterious strangers. There were a mix of kicks, punches, jabs, as well as aimless kicks, punches, and jabs.   
  
Since it was night, the four couldn't be seen. Plus, the way they were fighting was a way of an old style of martial arts fighting. Not seen for a very long time. They heard someone coming from beyond the alley.   
  
So, the four quickly tied up the gang members, and huddled them together in preparation for the police.   
  
One of them lifted the cover of a manhole and they climbed down into the sewers. Before they left, one grabbed the pizza they ordered, and went back to their lair once again protecting Manhattan as they often did.  
  
Present Time   
  
Xander awaited the police to report his discovery. "Who captured these guys, and who wouldn't stay to receive recognition?" he said to himself.  
  
But then figured it out. The same reason why Buffy never stayed after she stopped a crime. She didn't want to get questioned by the police that she couldn't answer.   
  
All of a sudden, Xander heard a siren blaring. He looked in the direction of the car coming and waited for an officer to come out.   
  
When he did, he immediately went over to Xander. "Are you the one that reported this?"   
  
He nodded at the six foot redhead and green eyed man. "Yeah, officer. I came out of the hotel to pick up my bag, when I heard some sounds from this alley. I went to investigate, and found these guys tied up."   
  
The officer knew who exactly did this, "The vigilantes did this."   
  
"Vigilantes?" Xander asked.  
  
"Yeah. Within the last few years, crimes have been stopped by an some guys. We would love to talk to them, if we ever catch up to them. But, I doubt it will happen.   
These guys are obviously professionals."   
  
"They stopped them. That's the important part."   
  
"Thanks for calling this in. I'll take it from here. One question though."   
  
"Fire at will."   
  
"Did you see these guys who did this?"   
  
Even if Xander knew the identities of these 'vigilantes,' he wouldn't turn them in. After all, they did stop them. And if he ever found out. He sure as hell wouldn't give their identities away. So, he replied honestly, "No, I didn't. Sorry."   
  
He sighed, "It's okay, son." The officer went into his pocket, and pulled out a card. Then gave it to Xander, "Call me if you remember anything else about tonight. Can I get your address if anything else comes up."   
  
Xander nodded, "Sure thing, officer. Like I said, I here at the Holiday Inn. Room number 603." He went inside his wallet and pulled out the key. Attached to the key was a card. "The number is 555-7383."   
  
The officer pulled out a notepad and wrote down the number, "Thanks for the call. Now, go back to your hotel. I'll take it from here."   
  
"No problem, officer?"   
  
He smiled, "Officer Kelly. The name's Howard Kelly."   
  
"Xander Harris. Nice to meet you, Officer Kelly."   
  
"Likewise. You can go now."   
  
Xander smiled, and went back to his hotel room, (It looks like there's more to New York then Broadway.)  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
TBC   
  
Who are these vigilantes? (As if you didn't know)   
Tune in next time to find out. 


	2. chapter 2

Title Series: Total Shell Shock  
Rating: R  
Chapter Title: The Encounter  
Author: White Werewolf  
Category: Slight B/X if any  
Timeframe: Prequel to Slayer in a Half Shell  
Spoilers: Graduation Part II  
Summery: Xander leaves Sunnydale and meets the Turtles in New York.   
Together, they form a team and have to stop Rat King  
Disclaimer: Buffy: the Vampire Slayer is owned by Whedon, UPN, FOX, and   
Mutant Enemy. Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles are owned by Eastman, Laird, and Mirage Studios.  
Author Notes: (............) indicates thought. Prequel to Slayer in a Half Shell  
Special Thanks: Ozmandayus, Vampyr64, Mims, Michael Wilson   
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
The Sewers   
  
"Bodacious!" the stranger said in triumph. He turned to his brother, "did you get the pizza, Mikey?"   
  
Michaelangelo nodded, "Sure did, Donny. That was some fun, dude."   
  
Leonardo sighed, "At least your robber didn't bite you in the hand. Man, that hurt."   
  
Raphael shook his head. "It looks like our fearless leader hurt his hand. Want me to kiss it and make it better, Leo?"   
  
"Stuff it, Raphael. I'm not in the mood tonight."   
  
"Looks like I struck a nerve."   
  
The blue banded turtle turned to the red banded one. "Listen, Raphael. What we did tonight was sloppy. I actually brought my head into my shell. I should've just moved my head, not bring it into the shell. That was a copout."   
  
Raphael's eyes widened. He knew that his brother took his fighting style seriously, but to actually regret using something that was a natural turtle instinct as defense was a surprise to him, "Jeez, Leo. Take it easy. It was natural instinct. No matter how hard you train, you'll never be able stop doing that. So, just accept it."   
  
Leonardo sighed. "I know it is. But, it just seems like a flaw."   
  
Michaelangelo shook his head, and wrapped his arms around the two. "I worry about you two sometimes." He twisted his neck to look at his blue banded brother. "Just accept being a turtle, Leo. We all have."   
  
Donatello showed a confused look. His brother never had that problem before. "What's the real problem, Leonardo? You never had a problem with pulling your head into your shell before. If you ask me, I think that answer was a copout."   
  
Leonardo glanced at his brothers. Donatello was right. The 'dropping his head into his shell' was a copout. But he couldn't tell them the truth. The very truth that haunted him all these years. Not at the moment anyway. The turtle leader shook his head, "Sorry guys. It's nothing against you. It's just something that I have to deal with myself. Forget I mentioned it."   
  
Michaelangelo nodded, "Sure thing, dude. Just know that you can always come to us. We're always here for you."   
  
He smiled. "Thanks, Michaelangelo. I know I can. Like I said, this is something that I have to deal with."   
  
"Same here," Donatello joined in.   
  
Raphael sighed, "You know you can come to us."   
  
The inventor smiled, "Spinter too, Leo."   
  
At that point a grumbling sound was heard.   
  
The turtle rubbed his stomach. "Sorry, dudes. Getting hungry."   
  
Raphael grinned, "Me too, Mikey. Let's go back to the lair."   
  
***Holiday Inn Room 603***   
  
Xander surfed through the channels, but nothing was on. He turned the television off, then entered the bathroom.   
  
It was a small bathroom with the floored tiled in a white and off-white checkered pattern. The walls were wallpapered in a light tan color. A toilet sat in the corner with a shower next to the right wall.   
  
Xander leaned his hands on the sink counter that was against the left wall. He looked into the mirror and started the faucet. Waiting for the water to turn warm, he went over the events that happened this night.   
  
These 'vigilantes,' Officer Kelly called them were in fact professionals. One could tell by the way they were tied up. Not to mention the well-organized fashion the thieves were organized for the police.   
  
The water turned warm, and Xander ran his hands underneath the faucet. He massaged his hands, getting the dirt off. When finished, he washed his face, and then brushed his teeth. After that was done, he turned off the sink, flipped the light off, and exited the bathroom.   
  
Xander plopped himself on the bed, removed his white undershirt leaving only his boxers. The boy slid under the covers and looked at the digital clock on his nightstand. It read 11:30. True, it was still early, but he was tired. After all, he did travel a lot today.   
  
The high school graduate closed his eyes, and tried to go to sleep. But sleep never came. Sighing, Xander quickly got dressed and grabbed his wallet, cell phone, and two stakes. Even though he hadn't seen any new vampire activity. His time on the Hellmouth taught him to always be prepared.   
  
Then he headed out into the night to take a walk.   
  
Xander walked out of the gas station carrying a twenty oz. bottle of Coke. He sat down on the ledge looking at the night sky. Xander couldn't see that many stars because the lights from the gas station were shining brightly. He took a swig of his soda and stared at the pavement. He could feel the vibrations of the cars going by under his feet.  
  
He looked into the street and saw a couple of vampires running wild. Xander immediately jumped to his feet and started to chase after them. "Why can't vampires leave me alone?"   
  
The two vampires looked back at Xander. "Perhaps it's your magnetic personality," one of them hissed.   
  
"What are you going to do, boy? Stake us?" The other said "Fat chance!"   
  
Xander pulled out a stake during his pursuit. "Exactly, Fang Faces."   
  
"This boy knows what he's doing! Let's get out of here!" one of the vampires yelled.   
  
"And lead him to our lair," the other vampire whispered to his partner with a grin, "To the sewers."   
  
Xander didn't hear the last part, but continued on his chase. He chased them down into the sewers and saw them stop in the middle of nowhere. "What's wrong, Overbites? Run out of room."   
  
  
  
One of the vampires simply returned. "We're waiting for our friends."   
  
Xander gulped and scanned the sewers for any more vampires. "Friends?"   
  
At that point five more vampires came out of nowhere.   
  
Xander knew he was in trouble, and he wished he had Buffy with him. However, that wasn't going to happen. "If I'm going to go out, I'm going to go out fighting."   
  
With that being said, Xander launched himself into the seven vampire horde.   
  
One vampire came charging at Xander and swung a punch into his gut. "This is too easy!"   
  
Xander flew a few feet back and landed into some sewer water.  
  
Splash.  
  
Xander jumped back to his feet and charged back to his attacker. The vampire shot him with a punch, but Xander blocked it with his free arm and then stabbed it with his stake.   
  
After the vampire's dust fell to the water, two more vampires charged toward Xander. He looked around and knew that the six remaining were too much. His life flashed before his eyes. He saw images of Jesse and Willow, moments of good with his parents, the first day he saw Buffy, the Scoobies, Cordelia, and finally the person he loves. Xander saw Buffy.   
  
One of the vampires approached Xander and grabbed him by the neck. "Lunch Time," it hissed.   
  
At that moment, the vampire became dust. Xander looked at his savior and found it to be a demon with a wooden staff. "This is just great! I run into vampires and now I run into a demon"   
  
The demon looked at Xander. "I'm not a demon, kid. I'm a mutant turtle." He helped Xander up. "The name's Donatello. What's your name?"   
  
Xander didn't know if he should trust Donatello. He looked around the sewer and only found two more vampires fighting a demon with swords. Then he looked back at Donatello. "How do I know you're not a demon?"   
  
Another demon came up to Xander and Donatello. "If we were demons, wouldn't we try to kill you? I think I just saw Donatello help you, dude."   
  
Xander finally understood. These demons weren't demons at all. They were mutants. "My name's Xander Harris."   
  
The mutant with the swords decapitated his two vampire foes with one quick swipe across their necks. "I thought foot soldiers were hard. These recent vampires in Manhattan are tougher." He walked over to where his brothers were talking to the boy.   
  
Raphael walked over to his orange band wearing brother and his purple band wearing one too. "What did we tell you about taking in new pets, Michaelangelo?"   
  
Xander looked at the turtles. "Let me get this straight. You're mutant turtles? But I thought the only mutants were in comic books. Y'know, like X-Men. This is real life!"   
  
Raphael laughed. "Who would read stories about mutants?"   
  
Leonardo introduced himself. "Excuse Raphael, Xander. He makes bad jokes about everything. My name's Leonardo. I believe you already met the other turtles. Let's take you to Master Splinter."   
  
Xander heard footsteps coming from behind him and turned around. He saw another vampire. Xander threw his stake and it punctured the vampire in the heart. "That was easy enough." He turned around to the turtles. "Who's Master Splinter?"   
  
Mikey responded, "He's our sensei, dude. Splinter's also a mutant rat."   
  
Xander shook his head in disgust. "I leave Sunnydale where demons and vampires live. Now I come to Manhattan, and find out that mutants exist. Just promise me there are no more mutants."   
  
Donatello looked at Leonardo. "You want to tell him, or should I?"   
  
The turtle leader smiled, "Why don't we go see Master Splinter first. Then we'll settle this all out."   
  
The boy shrugged, "That's fine by me."   
  
The inventor smiled, "This way, Xander."   
  
With that said the five of them headed deep down into the sewers to where they lived.   
  
***The Turtles Sewer Lair***  
Fifteen Minutes Later   
  
The Turtles and Xander entered into the lair to see Splinter eating some sushi.   
  
Leonardo immediately held up his hand, "Master Splinter. This is Xander. We met fighting off vampires. He helped us stop them."   
  
The rat finished his sushi, walked over to the new visitor, and outstretched his hand, "Nice to meet you, Xander. My name's Hamato Yoshi, but you can call me Splinter."   
  
Xander accepted his hand and smiled. "Well, Splinter. My name's Alexander Harris, but you can call me Xander."   
  
"Come, Xander and my sons. I believe that we should get down to proper introductions. This way," he suggested as he went over to the end of the table and sat down. "We have much to discuss."   
  
The five teenagers went over to the table as the rat suggested. Xander sat opposite Splinter while Leonardo and Raphael sat on the left side. Michaelangelo and Donatello sat on the right.   
  
Splinter placed his right hand over his left in front of him, "Tell me Xander. Why don't you tell us about yourself."   
  
Xander shrugged his shoulders, "There's not much to tell. I'm more interested into finding out why I'm sitting and talking with mutants."   
  
"I believe Master Splinter should tell you what happened, Xander. After all, he's the one that raised us," Leonardo said in response.   
  
The rat cleared his throat, "You see Xander, many years ago I was once a man named Hamato Yoshi. Where I lived in Japan studying the art under a Ninja Clan called the Foot. One day a man named Oruku Saki framed me for attempted murder, which caused my banishment from the Clan. Fifteen years ago I arrived in New York where I was forced to live in the sewers scourging for food. My only friends were the rats and shortly after four baby turtles. One day I found the four turtles wondering in some green ooze which is called mutagen. I went to the turtles kneeling into the mutagen myself with my pet rat and attempted to clean the turtles off. Something strange happened. The mutagen altered our bodies and turned me into a four foot rat. My sons turned into five foot turtles. Later, I became the turtles' teacher. I named them all after my favorite Renaissance Artists. They're the ones that gave me the name, Splinter. I taught them Ninjitsu since that fateful day."   
  
The boy's eyes widened. "Woah. That's quite a story."   
  
Splinter chuckled to himself, "Indeed it is, Xander."   
  
Then it hit him. "You're the guys that stopped those thieves tonight. That was incredible."   
  
Michaelangelo returned, "Thanks, dude. But we were simply doing our job. Y'know, protecting the citizens of Manhattan."   
  
"You guys are like my friend, Buffy."   
  
The Turtles exchanged looks. "Buffy?" they asked in unison.   
  
He nodded, "Yeah. Buffy's a slayer."   
  
Splinter's eyes widened. Through his years he has heard of slayers, but never met one. He said surprisingly, "You know about slayers, Xander?"   
  
Xander smiled, "You bet. You see, I'm from Sunnydale where vampires, demons, werewolves, and basically anything supernatural run rampant. Well, accept leprechauns. And I help to kill them."   
  
"Why accept leprechauns?" Donatello asked.   
  
He replied, "Because they don't exist, Donatello. Buffy doesn't like them."   
  
"What's a slayer?"   
  
Xander glanced at the turtle, "Raphael is it?" He nodded. "A slayer is a chosen girl sent by the Powers that Be to fight the vampires. Basically, anything that goes bump in the night. She has super strength, speed, healing ability, and basically heightened senses."   
  
"So, she could say kill the Boogyman?"   
  
The boy shook his head. "I don't know about the Boogyman. But she did kill a giant praying mantis."   
  
"Giant Praying Mantis?" Donatello asked.   
  
Xander answered, "Yeah. Among other things."   
  
Leonardo questioned, "Well, Xander. With all these vampires and such, you must be a great fighter."   
  
The high school graduate shrugged, "I handle pretty well," then he figured something out. He glanced at the rat, "Can you train me, Splinter? If I become a better fighter, then I'd have a better chance surviving."   
  
The ninja master answered, "The thing is Xander. The training would take some time in order for you to become truly successful. Are you willing to take the training seriously?"   
  
Xander nodded, "I am Splinter. With you training me, I could help Buffy more rather then just doing research or donut delivery. I'm on vacation anyway."   
  
Splinter got up from his chair and walked over to his new student. He said, "Good, Xander. We can start tomorrow. Right now, why don't you go back home?"   
  
The boy nodded, "Sure. When should I come by?"   
  
Donatello left his seat, walked out of the main room, and into his laboratory. He came back in two minutes, and handed something to Xander. The turtle told him, "Take this Xander. It's a turtle communicator. We'll call you tomorrow."   
  
The brunette took the communicator and placed it in his pocket, "Thanks, guys. If you need me before my first class, my room is 603 at the Holiday Inn."   
  
"See you tomorrow," Leonardo said. The rest of the gang said their goodbyes and watched him head out of the lair.   
  
"The kid seems nice," Donatello commented.   
  
"Seems that way," Michaelangelo admitted. "And it's nice to have a human friend who's in the same business we're in."   
  
Raphael shook his head, "We already have Casey Jones and April."   
  
Michaelangelo shrugged, "The more the merrier."   
  
"Can't you say something non-cliched?"   
  
"No."   
  
"I didn't think so," then he turned to his brother. "Donatello, get Michaelangelo a thesaurus."   
  
TBC  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 


	3. chapter 3

Title Series:Total Shell Shock  
Rating:R  
Chapter Title:A New Friend  
Author:White Werewolf  
Category:Slight B/X if any  
Timeframe:Prequel to Slayer in a Half Shell  
Spoilers:Graduation Part II  
Summery:Xander leaves Sunnydale and meets the Turtles in New York. Together, they form a team and have to stop Rat King  
Disclaimer:Buffy: the Vampire Slayer is owned by Whedon, UPN, FOX, and Mutant Enemy. Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles are owned by Eastman, Laird, and Mirage Studios.  
Author Notes:(…………) indicates thought. Prequel to Slayer in a Half Shell  
Special Thanks:Ozmandayus, Vampyr64, Mims, Michael Wilson  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
********  
Holiday Inn Room 603  
The Next Day--9:30 AM  
********  
  
Xander awoke, startled when he heard a beeping sound. After a few seconds of rubbing the sleep from his eyes he took his right hand and grabbed the familiar shape of what Donatello gave him last night. The brunette opened the communicator and soon a picture of Michaelangelo came into display, "Morning, dude. How are you?"  
  
The young man sat up from his bed and replied groggily, "Tired. I didn't get to sleep until late last night."  
  
The turtle winced at the memory of last night, and said honestly, "Sorry. But Master Splinter wants to start your training, and it's best not to cross him."  
  
He nodded, "Sure, Michaelangelo…."  
  
"Call me Mikey, everyone else does except Leonardo and Splinter. But that's jus what they do."  
  
Xander smiled, and returned, "Gotcha Mikey. I'll be there after breakfast."  
  
He grinned, "Come by the lair. We're having pizza with bacon and sausage."  
  
The boy shrugged his shoulders, and responded, "I don't think so. I'll go to Kyle's Diner for breakfast and then head down to the sewers. Do I need anything else to bring?"  
  
The orange banded turtle shook his head, "Nope. Just bring yourself, dude. See you in an hour. Later."  
  
With a grin, he said, "Later, Mikey. I see you in a few."  
  
"Great, bye." Then he closed the communicator.  
  
Xander closed his, and stretched his arms above his head. After a quick shower, he brushed his teeth and hair. As well as the other bathroom. When satisfied, he left the room.  
  
  
********  
Kyle's Diner  
9:30  
********  
  
A young man sat at the counter on a stool. He ran his right hand through his long brown hair and drummed his hands on the counter waiting for the waitress.   
  
A woman came over to the man and asked, "What can I get you?"  
  
The young man replied, "Coffee. Black,"  
  
"Anything else?"  
  
He smiled, "Two scrambled eggs and some bacon. Thanks, lady."  
  
She nodded, "Sure. It should be up in ten minutes. But please stop drumming your hands. People have been complaining about the noise."  
  
The brunette shrugged his shoulders, "Sure thing." With that said, he cracked his knuckles and sat on the stool now swinging his legs. He closed his eyes to rest a moment to rest when he heard the door chime open.  
  
Xander walked in and sat next to the young man and glanced at the menu lying on the counter, picked it up and began reading.   
  
The same waitress that took the young man's order came over to Xander, "What can I get you?"  
  
The teenager went back to the menu and found what he wanted, then replied, "I'll have the pancakes with strawberry jam, hash browns, and orange juice."  
  
She smiled, "No problem. Be back in ten." Then she went into the kitchen to give the orders to the chef.  
  
Xander looked around the diner. The walls were made out of wood panels with the floor carpeted in brown. Booths lined the walls with each one having a jukebox. There were tables on the left side of the diner. The counter he sat at held stools for twenty people.  
  
The senior turned his head and saw the young man that next to him. In front of the young man was a white hockey mask. "Have a thing for Jason movies?"  
  
The brunette didn't answer. He was in deep thought.  
  
"Jeeze," he said to himself, "ignore much?"  
  
The young man gave his attention to the senior, "Sorry. I was somewhere else. And as for the Jason movies. They're good, but I have this mask because I used to play hockey professionally."  
  
Xander smiled, "What happened?"  
  
"To put it simply. My kneecap got busted. So, I had to leave the sport."  
  
"Oh," was Xander's response, "what team?"  
  
"The Rangers."  
  
He had a confused look on his face, "I don't remember seeing you."  
  
"Only because I wan on the team for a short time. Stupid coach busted my knee by accident."  
  
"Sorry to hear that."  
  
"Don't worry about it."  
  
Then he outstretched his hand, "the name's Xander Harris."  
  
The young man smiled, and accepted the handshake. "Casey Jones."  
  
"Nice to meet you, Casey. So what brings you here?"  
  
Casey replied, "Just in for breakfast. That's all. How 'bout you?"  
  
Xander shrugged his shoulders, "Breakfast too. I just got in Manhattan last night."  
  
"Manhattan quite a place to be, Xander. Just promise me that you won't be out during the night."  
  
Inwardly, Xander laughed, (Only if he knew about vampires) "Tell me about yourself."  
  
Before Casey could answer, the waitress came out of the kitchen carrying two dishes. She handed one to Casey and the other to Xander. Then said, "Be back with the drinks in a moment."   
  
Xander watched as she disappeared into the kitchen. Then he took a knife, opened the jam, and spread it across the pancakes. When finished, he glanced up at the former hockey player. "So. What to you do if you're not in hockey anymore."  
  
"Just work as a mechanic. It pays the bills."  
  
"That's cool. I'm currently on vacation."  
  
Then the drinks came. Casey took a sip of his coffee, "Where you from?"  
  
"Sunnydale, California. Just graduated high school."  
  
"Congrats. You going to college?"  
  
He took a sip of his orange juice, "Nope. Education's not my forte. I'm joining the workforce."  
  
Casey finished his eggs, and said, "College isn't for everyone. Never made it myself."  
  
"Did you go for hockey right after high school?"  
  
He nodded, "Spent the first years after school finding myself. Then I tried the hockey thing, that's when my knee got busted. Now, I'm a mechanic."  
  
Xander looked at his watch, "Damn. I got to be somewhere." He looked at his new friend, "can I get your number? I'd like to talk to you some more."  
  
Casey Jones smiled. He liked this kid. Xander reminded him a lot of himself when he was younger. The former hockey player went into his pocket and pulled out his card, then a pen. The mechanic wrote his number on the back. "Call me anytime during the day. My nights are pretty busy."  
  
The boy took the card from the former hockey player and stuffed it in his pocket, "Count on it, Casey. I'll see you later." Then he paid for his food and was about to leave when he turned back to his new friend, "why do you keep the mask with you if you don't play anymore?"  
  
Casey Jones didn't want to tell him about his vigilantly business, so he answered back with a lie, "Memories, kid. Memories. That and its turned into a good luck charm."  
  
Xander smiled, "Cool. I gotta go now," then he left the diner thinking, (Good luck charm? Weird. But if it works for him, so be it.)  
  
********  
Turtle Sewer Lair  
10:05  
********  
  
Splinter and his sons stood in the training room. The rat in the center with each or his sons in one direction of a compass. Leonardo stood north of him, Michaelagelo was east, Raphael was west, and Donatello was south.  
  
Their sensei got into a fighting stance and said, "My sons, this exercise is for you to try and defeat me. Ready?" They nodded, "begin."  
  
With that said, Michaelangelo withdrew his nunchunks and twirled them in his hands, and then charged forward with his eyes glaring at his master. But Splinter interrupted his charge, and grabbed hold of his right arm and threw the turtle's body to the far wall. Michaelangelo landed on his shell dizzy.  
  
The rat ducked the punch that came flying from Raphael and then returned the favor with a powerful foot sweep. The turtle landed on the floor, but sprang back to his feet and did a roundhouse hitting Splinter's left side. Splinter staggered back a few feet. "Nice move, my son, but you have much to learn." Then grabbed the red banded turtle by the left arm and flung him to where Michaelangelo was getting up. This causing the two to land in a heap.  
  
Donatello and Leonardo began circling around their sensei. Each one held their weapons in their hands. The inventor charged forward and struck the ninja master on the right shoulder with the bo. "Good form, Donatello. But not good enough," then the rat shot a right cross across the face. However, turtle blocked it with his left hand. Splinter retaliated with a strong uppercut sending him to the sewer opening.  
  
Leonardo took this as his advantage and did a roundhouse across his sensei's back. Splinter turned his head and grinned. Then as if in lightning speed, he punched his son's jaw causing him to take a few feet back and dropped his katana blades. Then the rat said, "Nice tactic, Leonardo, but never let your guard down." At that point Splinter flung Leonardo by the right leg to where Donatello was lying.  
  
Splinter smiled, "I'm proud of you, my sons, but you still have much to learn especially with the arrival of vampires in Manhattan. They are tougher then anything you had to fight."  
  
The four turtle got back to their feet when somebody knocked on the side of the sewer opening. "Sorry I'm late guys. I met this guy, and we began to talk a little. I lost track of time."  
  
The rat nodded, "Quite alright, Xander. Raphael, Donatello, and Michaelangelo may go. Leonardo, can you stay and help me train Xander."  
  
The three of them left. But before they did, Raphael said, "Have fun, fearless leader."  
  
Before Leonardo could return with a comeback, Splinter interrupted, "Just for that, Raphael. You will stay here and help us train."  
  
Donatello and Michaelangelo looked at each other and burst out laughing. "See you guys, later. We're going to see if April's on TV," the inventor said as they left.  
  
Splinter cleared his throat and looked at his new student. "Alright, Xander. To learn Ninjitsu takes time and discipline. I expect you to work your hardest and to take these lessons seriously."  
  
"When do I get a weapon?" He said with eagerness.  
  
The rat smiled, "To get a weapon, you must learn the basic lessons including fighting stance, sparring, kicking, punching, as well as others."  
  
Xander nodded, "No problem."   
  
His new sensei continued, "Leonardo and Raphael will help me train you. But first, please put away your weapons, my sons."  
  
The two nodded. Raphael placed his sais in the front of his belt on his yellow chest. Leonardo slid his blades behind his shell.  
  
"Good. Now, Xander watch me get into the correct fighting stance," then he did.  
  
Xander did just that.  
  
"Good. Now, Leonardo?"  
  
The blue banded turtle replied, "Yes, Master Splinter?"  
  
"Spar with Xander. But before you do, Xander and Leonardo must bow their heads."  
  
And they did. The two began sparring, and Xander handled himself pretty well. "Like this Splinter?" Xander asked.  
  
Splinter's eyes widened, "Exactly, Xander. But call me Master Splinter. Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello, and Michaelagelo do. And it's a sign of respect."  
  
The boy grinned, "Sure, Master Splinter."  
  
"Now, stop the sparring. Raphael take Xander's place and show him the proper way to handle yourself in battle."  
  
"Sure, Master Splinter." The two switched places and the turtles bowed their heads in front of their sensei and to each other.  
  
Xander watched as the two turtles fight with grace. He smiled knowing that one day he would be able to fight like this.   
  
For the next two hours, Xander learned the proper way to punch, kick, jab, and use the enemy's weight against them.  
  
Splinter, Leonardo, and Raphael glanced at each other with eyes widened.   
"Good work, Xander. That's enough for today. Come back tomorrow for more lessons."  
  
The senior smiled, "Thanks, Master Splinter."  
  
Splinter nodded, "You're welcome."  
  
Then Xander left.  
  
"Thank you for your help, Raphael. You may leave."  
  
"You're welcome, Master Splinter." Then he left.  
  
"I need to ask you something, Leonardo."  
  
"Go ahead."  
  
"Xander has shown great ability in our training session."  
  
The turtle smiled, "That he has."  
  
"I want you to take him under your wing, and teach him everything you know about non-weapon Ninjitsu. If he continues on this past, next week I'll give him his weaspon."  
  
Leonardo nodded, "Sure. What weapon."  
  
"I'm thinking the kamas."  
---------------------------------------------------------  
TBC 


	4. chapter 4

Title Series:Total Shell Shock  
Rating:PG-13/R  
Chapter Title:A Night on the Town  
Author:White Werewolf  
Category:Slight B/X if any  
Timeframe:Prequel to Slayer in a Half Shell  
Spoilers:Graduation Part II  
Summery:Xander leaves Sunnydale and meets the Turtles in New York. Together, they form a team and have to stop Rat King  
Disclaimer:Buffy: the Vampire Slayer is owned by Whedon, UPN, FOX, and Mutant Enemy. Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles are owned by Eastman, Laird, and Mirage Studios.  
Author Notes:(............) indicates thought. Prequel to Slayer in a Half Shell  
Special Thanks:Ozmandayus, Vampyr64, Mims, Michael Wilson  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
********  
The Turtle Sewer Lair  
A Week Later  
7:00 PM  
********  
  
Splinter walked out of the training room for a moment, and came back with a pair of weapons. Then brought them over to Xander. "Xander, you've proven yourself to be ready for the next level in Ninjitsu training. In the years of training my sons, they have received a special type of weapon. Leonardo has the katana blades, Donatello has the bo, Raphael has the sais, and Michaelangelo has the nunchuks. I give you the kamas."  
  
Xander took the kamas from his sensei and smiled, "Thank you, Master Splinter."  
  
The rat said, "These weapons are very dangerous like any other weapon. They can be quite lethal. I will show you the proper way to handle them."  
  
And he did. For the next half hour, Splinter showed Xander the correct way to hold them, and use them in a battle. The boy was a quick learner; he picked it up rather easily.   
"Now, that you have learned the basic methods for the kamas, Leonardo will help you train." He turned to his blue banded son, "will you train Xander?"  
  
Leonardo nodded, "Of course, Master."  
  
With that said, Splinter left the two students to train and headed into the living area of the sewer.  
  
The turtle withdrew his katana blades and held them tightly by the handles. "First, we will do a trial lesson. Block my attacks." Then he struck the blades forward, but Xander used the kamas and blocked the attack. Then side kicked the turtle on the left.  
  
"Nice move," he said as he twisted his body and struck a blade to the boy's right arm, but he blocked again.  
  
The next hour was a mix of attacks, blocks, punches, kicks, and uppercuts.   
  
"You've been practicing. Good work, Xander."  
  
"Thanks, Leo."   
  
"No problem," he said in a sigh.  
  
Xander knew that tone. Something was bothering his turtle friend. "What's wrong?"  
  
Leonardo shook his head as he placed his blades in back of his shell. "It's nothing, Xander."  
  
"You know you can tell me anything, Leonardo. It won't leave this room."  
  
The two have become best friends within the past week. They both appreciated each other's company, and it was nice that the two wanted to train to better themselves.   
  
To be honest, Xander seemed like Raphael a lot. The two could be pretty sarcastic, but Raphael took his insults to the next level. Xander knew his limits. And that was nice. Leonardo knew that he could trust Xander with the truth. "You swear you won't tell anyone."  
  
Xander placed the kamas on the back counter and nodded to the turtle, "I swear I won't."  
  
"Good," he said as he sat down by the nearby table. Xander joined him and the two sat across from each other.  
  
"What's the problem, Leo?"  
  
Leo replied honestly, "It's just that sometimes I feel like there's too much. I try my best to help my brothers, and the people of Manhattan, but there's always those people who I never save, and they get robbed by the Foot or get vamped by the vampires. I never make it in time, and I'm responsible."  
  
Xander's eyes widened, he had no idea that Leoanrdo and Buffy were so much alike. So, he knew exactly what to say, "It's not your fault. You save a ton of people, Leonardo. Do you know how many times you stopped a crime wave or stopped some mutant enemy. Whether it be Shredder and his goons or Rat King. You help Manhattan a great deal, so don't feel bad."  
  
The turtle nodded. Xander was right. "It just feels like I let so many people down."  
  
"Don't worry," he looked at his watch, "say, do you want to go see a movie? My treat."  
  
A movie was exactly what he needed. "Sounds cool, Xander. I need to get out of the sewer."  
  
Xander got up from his seat. "Let's go to my hotel room so I can shower. Then pizza and a movie. Alright?"  
  
He nodded, "Sure. And thanks for the talk."  
  
"No problem. Let's go."  
  
With that said, Leoardo grabbed his trench coat and fedora. Then the two left. Before they did, Xander took his kamas and attached them to his belt.  
  
********  
The Holiday Inn Room 603  
8:30 PM  
********  
  
Xander and Leonardo walked into his room to find the redlight on Xander's phone blinking. He turned to his turtle friend, "Let me check the messages first."  
  
The turtle nodded, "Sure."  
  
The boy walked over to the phone and told the operator to replay the message. Then he listened to it, "Hi Xander. It's Buffy. Willow told me that you called the other day, and I wasn't around because of the slaying. Anyway, I wanted to say 'Hello." Hello. Now that that's said. How's Manhattan? Keeping yourself outta trouble. Well, I'm sure whatever it is, you can handle it. I'll leave you now. Bye."  
  
Then the phone clicked, and went dead. Xander hung up the phone and turned to the turtle. "That was just Buffy. She was saying hello."  
  
"Cool," he said as Xander went into the bathroom.  
  
"If you want television. You can. I'll be out in a few."  
  
Leonardo smiled, "Thanks. Maybe April's on. It's time for the evening news."  
  
Soon the water turned on in the shower, and the senior began cleaning himself. He had to make sure all the sewage smell was gone.  
  
Fifteen Minutes Later.  
  
Xander draped on his new shirt and new pants after the shower. He walked into the room to see Leonardo watching Channle 6 News.  
  
"So, Leo. Who's this April I keep hearing about?"  
  
Leo turned off the television and glanced at his friend, "April's the reporter for the local newstation here. She's our friend. We'll introduce you later to her."  
  
The boy grabbed his kamas, wallet, hotel keys, and his cell phone on his way to the door. "C'mon Leo. Does 'The Matrix' sound cool with you?"  
  
He nodded. "Sure does. Let's go."  
  
The two friends left the room and headed for the theather.  
  
********  
Sidewalk to Hoyts Theater  
8:50 PM  
********  
  
The two teenagers walked down the sidewalk talking and enjoying each other's company. All of a sudden, they heard a noise coming from the alley.  
  
Leonardo whispered to his friend, "Let's check it out."  
  
He nodded but returned, "Why do these things always happen in an alley? I mean, they might as well call them 'Criminal Streets.'"  
  
The turtle said, "That was lame."  
  
"I know. Not one of my better jokes."  
  
The two entered the street to see a man already fighting two other figures. The man crossed the first figure across the face and wiped a roundhouse to the second. After yanking a club from his back, the first figure asked, "What are you going to do with that club?"  
  
The man growled, "I'm going to break your skull."  
  
The fist figure's eyes widened and tried to escape, but it was too late. The man hit the back of the figure's head and knocked him out. The second escaped and ran for the exit.  
  
But before he did, Leonardo intervened and foot sweep causing him to flop to the ground. Then he picked him up the left arm and flung him to where the first figure was lying.  
  
Leonardo laughed at the man, "You did real well, Casey."  
  
"Thanks for the back up, Leo." Casey Jones responded.  
  
"Casey?"  
  
He turned to the person standing next to the turtle. "Xander?"  
  
"Wait. You two know each other?"  
  
Xander laughed. "You could say that. We met at the diner last week."  
  
Leonardo remembered, "That's the guy you were talking about."  
  
The senior nodded, "Yep."  
  
"Do you want to go see a movie with us, Casey? We're going to see the Matrix."  
  
The vigilante replied, "There's an idea. I'm game."  
  
"And then for some pizza." The turtle stated.  
  
********  
Papa Gino's  
11:30 PM  
********  
  
Casey took a bite out of his slice of pepperoni pizza and looked at Xander. "Tell me, kid. How did you meet the guys."  
  
He laughed nervously, "I.....uh.....well....uh."  
  
The former hockey player cupped his ear, "I didn't hear you."  
  
"We saved him from vampires a week ago."  
  
"Hey!" Xander interjected. "I helped you four."  
  
Leonardo nodded slowly. "Sorry, Xan. You did help us."  
  
Xander grinned, "Damn straight."  
  
"So, you've seen vampires, huh?" Casey addressed to Xander.  
  
"I've seen just about everything that goes bump in the night."  
  
"And you survived this long?"  
  
"You see, Casey. When you're friends with a vampire slayer, you pretty much get a 'Get out of Death Free Card.' Of course I save her life and she saves mine. We basically have a healthy friendship that I hope turns into more."  
  
Xander couldn't believe he let that slip. He had been so honest lately with his new friends, that he felt no reason to hide things in the dark. And he liked it, but there was still part of him that liked to be the quiet hero.  
  
"More then friendship?" Casey questioned. He caught on, "you like this slayer, dontcha?"  
  
"So that's why you've got a picture of her in your wallet."  
  
"How did you know that I have a picture of Buffy?"  
  
Leonardo laughed, "Mikey took some money from your wallet to get some pizza one day."  
  
"So, that's why I was missing a 20. I have to talk to Mikey when I get back to the sewer tomorrow."  
  
Casey switched the subject back to the main one, "Tell me more about this Buffy character. Is she hot?"  
  
Xander sighed. He went into his pocket and pulled out his wallet. Then gave it to Casey. "First picture."  
  
The vigilante flipped to the photograph. "She's cute."  
  
He nodded, "That she is. But she's doesn't think of me that way. Can we drop the subject now."  
  
Casey laughed. "Seriously. Sorry, Xander. I didn't mean to strike a nerve."  
  
The boy shrugged, "S'okay."   
  
"A little too mammal for me. If you ask me."  
  
"You're a reptile, Leo."  
  
Leonardo said directly to him in a stern voice, "A little louder please. I don't think China heard you, Casey."  
  
"Sorry, Leo. Sorry to both of you."  
  
"Don't worry about it."  
  
Xander agreed with the statement, "What he said." Then he turned the tables. "So, I guess the hockey mask is really to protect your identity."  
  
The former hockey player nodded, "You got it." Then he tossed him back the wallet.  
  
"Did you really play hockey professionally?"  
  
"I deserve that. Yeah. I did, but like I said. Stupid Coach busted my knee." Then he looked at his watch, "I hate to do this guys. But I have to go. Got work in the morning."  
  
Xander nodded. "I should go too." He withdrew some money from his wallet and placed it on the table.   
  
With that, the three said their 'goodbyes' and split for the night.  
  
TBC 


	5. chapter 5

Title Series:Total Shell Shock  
Rating:PG-13/R  
Chapter Title:A Rodent Cometh  
Author:White Werewolf  
Category:Slight B/X if any  
Timeframe:Prequel to Slayer in a Half Shell  
Spoilers:Graduation Part II  
Summery:Xander leaves Sunnydale and meets the Turtles in New York. Together, they form a team and have to stop Rat King  
Disclaimer:Buffy: the Vampire Slayer is owned by Whedon, UPN, FOX, and Mutant Enemy. Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles are owned by Eastman, Laird, and Mirage Studios.  
Author Notes:(............) indicates thought. Prequel to Slayer in a Half Shell  
Special Thanks:Ozmandayus, Vampyr64, Mims, Michael Wilson, Rob Clark  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
********  
The Turtle's Sewer Lair  
The Next Day--2:00 PM  
********  
  
"So, that's the famous April O'Neil, huh? She's alright." Xander said to the Turtles as they sat down watching the news.  
  
Xander sat in the middle of the couch with Leonardo on his right, and Donatello sat on his left. Michaelangelo sat on the floor with his left arm resting on the left arm of the couch. Raphael was lying on his chest.   
  
"That's April, dude. She let's us know when something's up in Manhattan." Michaelangelo said with pride. "And I think she likes me!"  
  
"No way, it's me she likes. So anyway what's on next?" Raphael questioned.  
  
Mikey grinned, and said with joy, "Pinky and the Brain. I love those two mice, dude."  
  
Xander was about to say something when he felt someone touch his shoulder. He looked around and saw Donatello. The purple banded turtle leaned in and whispered, "I can't stand this show. Want to take a walk?"  
  
The boy nodded, "Sure, Donny. Let's get out of here."  
  
With that said, the two left the lair and headed for their walk. They walked a half a mile in silence. No one knew what to say.  
  
Donatello sighed and broke the ice, or tried to, "Don't you hate awkward silences."  
  
"You know I do."  
  
"So........" The turtle drawled out, "how's the training?"  
  
"Good," he said honestly, "Splinter's a great sensei, and Leo and I train a lot together."  
  
"Good to hear. Splinter trained all of us since we were young. Leo takes the training very seriously."  
  
"That he does. We get along very well too."  
  
Then there was more silence.  
  
Ten seconds passed, and Xander decided to say something, "What do you like to do, Donny?"  
  
Donatello replied with interest, "I love to see how things work. I'm an inventor. I invented the turtle coms we use."  
  
"Cool. It sounds like you and my friend, Willow, would get along. She's a wiz in school and a computer genius. If it weren't for her I probably would have never made it out of high school. Heck if she didn't let me sleep over when we were younger, I may have never even made it to high school, if you know what I mean"  
  
"I guess we've been lucky, considering we're mutant turtles living in a sewer, we haven't had a bad life, at least Splinter was there for us" Pausing a moment, "so this girl's name is Willow, like the tree? Weird."  
  
Xander laughed. "She got that a lot in middle school. Kid's used to make fun of her name."  
  
"Kid's can be so cruel."  
  
He nodded, "They sure can. Before we were going out, Cordelia and her friends used to give her a pretty hard time."   
  
Donatello came to a halt. "Wait."  
  
Xander turned around. "Yeah?"  
  
"You went out with a girl that made fun of your best friend?"  
  
The teenager replied sheepishly, "Yeah, I did. It was weird. After Buffy came to town, Cordy was always getting in trouble, she was like victim girl you know? Anyway, I rescued her a few times, and we got into these fights when the bad guys had us trapped and well... One thing led to another."   
  
The turtle's eyes widened, "You went out with a girl who spent a lot of time arguing with you? Is that right?"  
  
The brunette replied honestly, "Yep. A lot of hormones involved, but I really did like her. But I managed to screw it up and hurt a lot of people."   
  
"Sorry to hear that. What happened?"   
  
The boy didn't have any reason not to tell the truth with him. He continued, "I ended up kissing Willow behind her back, and Cordy and Willow's boyfriend, Oz, they found out, and broke it off with us. Willow and Oz, who by the way is a werewolf, got back together. Cordelia and I ended it. Now, she headed to Los Angeles to become an actress. That was a bad time for the group, after our little 'fluke' was found out, the only person that would talk to me was Buffy. I don't know what I would have done without her then."  
  
"I thought Buffy was Willow's best friend?"  
  
"She is, Buffy, Willow, and I were all best friends. I guess it was hard for her, balancing both of us, but she was there for us when we needed her."  
  
"Sounds like a good friend."  
  
"The best, at least until later. Things started getting tough then she and Willow started pushing me out of the group. I know they did it to protect me, but it still hurt. It was like the were saying I wasn't good enough any more."  
  
"Bummer man."  
  
"Yeah it is. But I learned to deal. That's why I asked Splinter to train me. Then, I figure, I'll get reconnected to the group."  
  
Donatello smiled. "Sounds like a plan."  
  
The two teenagers continued talking about themselves until they reached the lair again. Leonardo, Raphael, and Michaelangelo seemed to be talking to someone. The leader of the group looked at Xander and Donatello who were just coming in. "Oh, Xander. There's someone I want you to meet. Come over here."   
  
Xander nodded slowly and walked over to the three turtles. Leonardo said, "Xander Harris, meet April O'Neil."  
  
April stood up and said, "So, you're Xander? These guys haven't stopped talking about you."  
  
"That's me. All good things I hope." He said with a lopsided grin.  
  
"We wouldn't embarrass you." Leonardo said.  
  
"I would."   
  
Michaelangelo shook his head, "Of course you would, Raph."  
  
"They tell me you're in the hero business like the Turtles."  
  
Xander nodded, "You could say that. I've been pretty much fighting the good fight for three and a half years by now. Thanks to meeting Buffy and finding out vampires exist."  
  
The reporter asked, "How do you like Manhattan?"  
  
"It's cool. The Turtles have showed me around. I wouldn't mind coming back here once in a while. How's the reporter life?"  
  
The redhead replied, "I enjoy it even if my boss is a jerk sometimes."  
  
The teenager smiled, "I know that feeling. Except, take away the word, 'boss' and fill it with the word, 'dad.'"  
  
April showed a confused look, and said with a hint of sincerity, "Why would your dad be a jerk?"  
  
Xander replied with, "Forget I mentioned it."  
  
The redhead responded, "I understand." Then she looked at her watch, "I better go. Work and all. Nice meeting you, Xander."  
  
The last thing Xander wanted to let her leave with a bad first impression. "I didn't hurt you, did I?"  
  
She shook her head, "No. I just got to head back to work before my break ends."  
  
That made sense, he thought. "Good. Have a good rest of the day."  
  
April smiled, "I will." Then she left.  
  
Leonardo looked at his human friend, and asked, "Why didn't you tell her about your parents."  
  
Xander sighed, "It's just because with you guys, Splinter, and Casey, I know and trust you. I don't know April or trust her enough to tell her about anything yet. And that stuff is hard to talk about."  
  
They all understood. Xander had trained with them all week long, and hung with them too. They basically became brothers, and with April. He didn't know her well enough. So, it made sense. "We understand, Xander." Splinter said as he entered the main room. "I completely understand, my son. Talking about the past is difficult."  
  
Xander said in a whisper, "You have no idea."  
  
"But, it's best to learn from the past, so you don't repeat it in the future." Splinter looked at the clock, and noticed that it was already four o'clock. "Now my sons, you have free time until six. At six, we'll eat dinner, and then do our nightly patrol."  
  
Michaelangelo grinned knowing what to do. "Hey Xander, want to play some Nintendo 64. I got Mortal Kombat 4. Among other games."  
  
Xander nodded, "Sounds cool. But after that, I should head back to the hotel."  
  
"Good." Then Leonardo, Donatello, Raphael, and Splinter left the room leaving the two to their upcoming gamefest. Mikey hooked up the two controllers, and gave one to Xander. Then he turned it on, and placed the right channel on.  
  
Soon the game came onto display, and the two were playing. Michaelangelo chose Lui Kang as his character while Xander picked Sub Zero. And they played a good five rounds when Mikey paused the game. He turned to Xander and asked, "Can I ask you a question?"  
  
The brunette dropped the controller on the ground and looked at his mutant friend, "What's up."  
  
"I want you to be honest, dude. I mean completely honest."  
  
"I promise. Scout's honor."  
  
Michaelangelo's eyes widened, "You were a boy scout?"  
  
"Among other things. What's your question."  
  
There was always something that bothered the turtle. In all the years that he has lived with his brothers, he has learned things by observing them. He took a deep breath, and asked, "Do you think I'm stupid?"  
  
Xander immediately shook his head and replied, "Of course not. Don't ever think that way about yourself. Why on Earth would you think that?"  
  
The turtle shrugged, "It just seems that way. Leo, Donny, and Raph are always taking about things that seem above me. Like I didn't matter. Basically, they treat me like I'm a goofball."  
  
"Listen to me, Michaelangelo. You are no goofball, and you aren't stupid. And believe me. I know what's it liked to feel stupid, and if it wasn't for Willow or Jesse earlier on, I'd continue to feel that way."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"When growing up, my parents basically kept telling me that I was stupid. That I wouldn't amount to anything. They basically told me that I was a waste of human skin. I only you guys that sometimes they hit me. But it went beyond that."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"Yeah. And when you're young, you start to believe it. So, throughout my first few years I felt stupid. But Willow and Jesse talked to me. And I soon found out that I wasn't stupid. I may not be do well in academics, but I make up for it in other ways. I learned to become a survivor. When my parents told me I couldn't become anything, I had to tell myself that I wasn't dumb. So don't feel stupid, Mikey. You're smart. You're very smart."  
  
The turtle smiled, "Thanks, dude. It's good to know that I can come to you when ever I have a problem."  
  
"No sweat, Mikey. Now, how 'bout we play more Mortal Kombat."  
  
"I'm so going to kill you."  
  
He shook his head, "Not going to happen. I know all the fatalities."  
  
"Damn."  
  
********  
Streets of Manhattan  
11:00 PM  
********  
  
A rat with a clear vile holding a clear purple liquid in his mouth scurried along the sidewalk carefully not to get stepped on by a person. He turned to the left and saw the sewer drain that bordered the street. The rat climbed down the sewer drain and down the pipes.  
  
Soon, it ran in the same direction as the sewer water, headed due north. He came to an intersection, and went east. The small animal scurried down the tunnel feeling the moon shine above from the sky.  
  
Finally, it came upon the sewer lair of his king. The only person that any rat could call their friend. The man spent time to know the ways of the rat, and was never disgraceful as his species.  
  
Together, the rats and him created a strong, mutual relationship, and that's perfect for the two of them.  
  
The rat walked over to the throne where his leader and sat, and crawled up his leg, to his chest, and finally to his shoulder. Then spoke into his ear.  
  
Rat King smiled at his loyal subject, and replied, "Good. Preparation for stage one in our plan is complete." 


	6. chapter 6

Title Series:Total Shell Shock  
Rating:PG-13/R  
Chapter Title:One Step Closer  
Author:White Werewolf  
Category:Slight B/X if any  
Timeframe:Prequel to Slayer in a Half Shell  
Spoilers:Graduation Part II  
Summery:Xander leaves Sunnydale and meets the Turtles in New York. Together, they form a team and have to stop Rat King  
Disclaimer:Buffy: the Vampire Slayer is owned by Whedon, UPN, FOX, and Mutant Enemy. Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles are owned by Eastman, Laird, and Mirage Studios.  
Author Notes:(............) indicates thought. Prequel to Slayer in a Half Shell. #.........# indicates rat language  
Special Thanks:Ozmandayus, Vampyr64, Mims, Michael Wilson, Rob Clark  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
********  
Rat King's Sewer Lair  
11:05 PM  
********  
  
Rat King took the vile from the rat and went a cardboard box that stood on the table and placed it with the others. He flashed a malevolent grin, "I now have all the viles of Exafticula. And our plan to take over Manhattan will become successful."  
  
He grinned at the presence of his royal subjects. The sight of them playing with each other brought the sight that he needed. He addressed his subjects, "This is the formula. We now have enough."  
  
#Really?#  
  
He smiled, "Indeed."  
  
#But the Turtles? They'll stop us.#  
  
The king shook his head, "Nope. All we have to do is take control of their sensei."  
  
One of the rats nodded, #That would work, my majesty.#  
  
He went over to a box by his bed and pulled out a flute. "Remember this?"  
  
The rats nodded.  
  
"I have to play this, and Splinter will be under my control. The Turtles will be too busy with him, they won't be able to stop us."  
  
#When do we take control?#  
  
"When we reach the reservoir. We'll just pollute the water with the formula, and the people will leave Manhattan for good, and 'Rathattan' will take over."  
  
********  
Sewers of Manhattan  
The Next Day--11:30 AM  
********  
  
"Wait up, Zeppo." A turtle called out.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I said so."  
  
Xander sighed and turned to his friend, "When are you going to stop calling me that?"  
  
Raphael shrugged, "Never. It's the perfect name for you."  
  
"Give it a rest, Raph. I thought I could honestly tell you something private. What was I thinking?"  
  
He shrugged, "That's the million dollar. And the answer is: How the hell should I know? It's your brain. I'm not the one behind the driver's seat."  
  
Xander shook his head, "I'm not worthless, Raphael. I stopped a bomb from blowing up, and Master Splinter is training."  
  
His eyes narrowed, "It's about damn time."  
  
The boy turned around and headed for a latter that led up to a manhole. "I'll see you tomorrow, Raph. I'm not in the mood to argue."  
  
Raphael shook his head and turned around, "See you tomorrow." Then he stepped on something. The turtle bent down and picked it up. It was a copy of today's 'Manhattan Tribune.'  
  
His eyes widened at the front page. "Hey, Zeppo."  
  
The Scooby sighed, "What is it now?"  
  
"Take a look at this," then he handed Xander the paper, "read this."  
  
"Prostitution on an Uproar."  
  
Raphael shook his head, "No. Not that one. This one."  
  
"Formula Stolen from Grant Laboratories." Then he scanned the article, and said, "according to this, the Lab was broken into last night."  
  
He nodded, "Let's go check it out."  
  
********  
Grant Laboratories   
11:40 AM  
********  
  
Raphael and Xander entered the lab, but noticed it was closed for lunch. The brunette looked at the turtle, "How are we going to go inside?"  
  
"What this," Raphael said as he went inside his trench coat, and pulled out one of his sai. He used the middle sharp prong, and inserted it into the lock. With a quick twist, he unlocked it, and opened the door. "The sai. Never leave home without it." he said to the high school graduate.  
  
"That was kinda cliched, Raph."  
  
He shrugged his shoulders, "Who cares? I made my point."  
  
"Did you?"  
  
"I did."  
  
"Very true."  
  
"Let's investigate."  
  
With that said, the two entered the laboratory and investigated. They spent thirty minutes going through it, but didn't see anything. The two were about to leave when Raphael spotted something. "Check this out, Zeppo."  
  
(Why did I tell him that?) He asked himself as he joined his friend. "What do you see?"  
  
Raphael was about to open the drawer, when he heard the front door open. "Duck," he said urgently.   
  
"Where?"  
  
The red banded turtle "No. Not that kind of duck." He pointed to the door. "We got company. Duck."  
  
Then the teenagers ducked underneath the nearby table.  
  
And sure enough, two people walked in. One of them said, "Thanks for lunch, Brett."  
  
"You're welcome, Jeff. We have to make new Exafticula to replace what was stolen. I can't believe that was stolen."  
  
"What does it do, Brett?"  
  
"'It's a poison. The government needed it for warfare. It would have made people sick. This would give us the upper hand."  
  
Raphael and Xander exchanged glances. "We gotta get out of here. I don't want breaking an entering on my personal record."  
  
"We'll think of something."  
  
But what Raphael didn't count on was when he tripped over a pen and fell on his back. He muffled his voice, and said, "Ow."  
  
Xander started to sweat bullets when Brett said, "Who's there?"  
  
Jeff looked around, "Come out, come out where ever you are."  
  
Xander sprung to his feet. "Sorry. My fault. I tripped over this pen."  
  
"Who are you?" The two scientists said at once.  
  
"The name's Ashley. Ashley Williams. But people call me Ash. I'm the new intern." He panicked. All Xander knew were their first names. But then he saw the last names on their name tags. "I'm looking for a Brett Campbell and Jeff Brown."  
  
Jeff smiled, "Good. I'm Jeff Brown and this is Brett Campbell. We were expecting you. But how did you come in?"  
  
Xander said, "Door was open. I just came in like ten minutes ago."  
  
During the rest of the conversation. Raphael managed to get himself some of the Exafticula from the already opened formula cabinet. "Better show this to Donny," the turtle said to himself, and stuck the vile in his belt. "Now, I have to get out of here. I have to give Xander a hand. That was good thinking."  
  
Xander had to get out of the lab. He looked at the floor, and saw Raphael crawling to the door. The boy took a breath of relief. "I really should get going. I just came to get myself familiarized with the lab before I come into work tomorrow."  
  
"It was nice meeting you." Jeff said.  
  
"Likewise." Brett responded.  
  
"Be here at 9:00 tomorrow, Ash."  
  
Xander said with a lop sided grin, "No problem." Then he left.  
  
"Ash seems like a nice guy."  
  
"He sure does, Brett."  
  
Outside, Xander was standing behind the corner waiting for Raphael to catch. When he did, he said, "Who do you think stole the Exafticula in the first place?"  
  
"Don't know. But good work, Ash. You fooled them. But why the name, Ash?"  
  
"It was all I could think. And Evil Dead is a great movie series."  
  
"I have to agree with you there."  
  
He said, "Thanks, Raph. What do we do now?"  
  
The red banded turtle replied, "We show this to Donny. He'll analyze it and tell us what it's used for. Then, he'll be able to create an antidote."  
  
"But why would someone need the Exafticula, and why so much of it?"  
  
Raphael shrugged, "That's the question of the hour."  
  
********  
Turtle Sewer Lair  
12:00 PM  
********  
  
"Guys, you should come in here." Donatello yelled to his brothers and master.  
  
"What is it, dude?" Michaealangelo asked as he walked through the doorway.  
  
"Remember, how we installed the security cameras in the Technodrome?"  
  
Splinter nodded, "Of course, my son. What's on your mind?"  
  
The inventor replied to his sensei, "We also stored other cameras in the sewer system. You know, to find out when the Foot or anyone else was sneaking around the lair."  
  
"What's your point?" Leonardo asked his younger brother.  
  
"Rat King's up to something."  
  
"Does it say have anything to do with Exafticula?"   
  
The four of them looked at the source, and soon Raphael and Xander came walking inside.  
  
"How did you know, Xander?" Donatello asked his human friend.  
  
He replied, "Raph and I investigated Grant Lab. A lot of this stuff was stolen."  
  
Raphael pulled a vile from his belt, and handed it to Donatello. "See if you can make an antidote."  
  
He grinned, "Sure."  
  
"But what did the camera pick up on Rat King?" Leonardo asked.  
  
Donatello nodded. "Rat King's planning to take control of Master Splinter again to prevent us from interfering."  
  
Splinter's eyes widened, "The last time that happened was not a good experience."  
  
"What should we do about that, dudes?"  
  
The rat said slowly, "Tie me up, my sons. That way I won't come to harming you."  
  
"But what was on the tape?" Leonardo asked.  
  
Donatello chuckled, "Rat King plans to drop Exafticula into the Manhattan Reservoir. In order to make Manhattan a rat city."  
  
"We got a lot of lose ends to tie up. Here's what's going to happen. Mikey and Donny will work on the antidote. Casey and Raph will watch Master Splinter. And Xander and I will go after Rat King."  
  
"Hold on," Raphael interjected. "no offense to Master Splinter. But why do I have to baby sit?"  
  
Leonardo replied, "This is the best way to solve the problem. Time is of the essence. C'mon Xander. We have to go. And Raphael, call Casey."  
  
TBC--(To Be Concluded) 


	7. chapter 7

Title Series:Total Shell Shock  
Rating:PG-13/R  
Chapter Title:Four Mystery Forces  
Author:White Werewolf  
Category:Slight B/X if any  
Timeframe:Prequel to Slayer in a Half Shell  
Spoilers:Graduation Part II  
Summery:Xander leaves Sunnydale and meets the Turtles in New York. Together, they form a team and have to stop Rat King  
Disclaimer:Buffy: the Vampire Slayer is owned by Whedon, UPN, FOX, and Mutant Enemy. Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles are owned by Eastman, Laird, and Mirage Studios.  
Author Notes:(…………) indicates thought. Prequel to Slayer in a Half Shell. #………# indicates rat language  
Special Thanks:Ozmandayus, Vampyr64, Mims, Michael Wilson, Rob Clark  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Raphael gathered some rope and brought it over to his sensei, "Are you sure we should do this, Master?"  
  
Splinter nodded and replied, "This is for the best, Raphael." He brought forward his wrists. "Tie me up, my son."  
  
The Turtle sighed as he wrapped the wrists together. Then led him to a shabby green leathered chair. Then Raphael wrapped rope across the rat's chest and the chair's backside. "That should do it."  
  
At that moment someone stepped through the door, "Sorry I'm late, Raph. Had to teach some lessons to thieves the Casey Jones way."  
  
Raphael sighed, "No offense, Casey. But that method stinks."  
  
"I'll have you know that that method saved your ass many times in the past."  
  
"Forgive me, oh great one," he said with a wide grin and his hands over his heart, "I forgot how manly you are, and how pathetic I am."  
  
Casey smiled, "S'okay. Just doing my job."  
  
"What job is that? Being a crummy mechanic because you couldn't make it to the NHL."  
  
"Raphael, Casey, this is no time for arguing. Let us meditate and reflect on what we might have to do later today. Like what would happen if I were freed from these ropes."  
  
********  
Donatello's Laboratory  
12:10 PM  
********  
  
Donatello sat on his char and slid over to where his microscope sat. He took a eye dropper and withdrew some of the Exafticula and placed it on a slide. With his right handle on the magnifier, he focused the lens to get a crisper image. "Interesting," the turtle said.  
  
"What's interesting, dude?" Michaelangelo asked as he took the seat next to Donatello.  
  
The inventor responded with fascination, "The Exafticula. I never saw anything like it."  
  
"Can you make an antidote?"  
  
He nodded, "I can. But, it will take time, and we don't have that much."  
  
"What do you need?"  
  
Donatello replied while still looking at the Exafticula, "Hand me the chemistry book."  
  
"Where is it?"  
  
"It's on the bookshelf. Look for Chemistry 101."  
  
Michaelangelo left his seat, and went over to the bookshelf. The bookshelf was divided into two layers. The turtle scanned the binds, and soon found the book in question. He grabbed it, and tossed it to his brother, "Here you go, dude."  
  
Donatello caught it and said, "Thanks, Mikey." He flipped to the index, and searched for compounds. When found, he opened to that section, and skimmed until he reached the information that he needed.  
  
He looked back into the microscope, and was able to identify the elements that were in the formula. The scientist found hydrogen, oxygen, carbon, among other elements. With a grin he said, "Now, according to the book, I need to find elements that will nullify the elements that are in Exafticula."  
  
"Good work, dude. Better make enough, so you can get rid of all the formula Rat King stole."   
  
"I will. Don't worry about that."  
  
"How much do you think you'll need?"  
  
Donatello shrugged his shoulders, "According to the surveillance camera, Rat King had a cardboard box full of Exafticula. So, I'll make a lot."  
  
"But how do we put all that in the reservoir, and what if we make too much?"  
  
The Turtle replied, "The extra antidote will dissipate into the water. We'll use the Turtle Blimp to drop it in."  
  
"Let's get to work then, dude."  
  
********   
Streets of Manhattan  
12:15 PM  
********  
  
The Turtle Van drove down the streets on the way to the reservoir. Leonardo was sitting behind the wheel, while Xander sat in the other front seat.  
  
"How far is the reservoir from here?"  
  
Leonardo replied, ''We got at least two more miles, Xander. Then we have to buy some time for Donatello to make the antidote."  
  
Xander nodded and said, "How dangerous is this Rat King character?"  
  
The Turtle answered, "Pretty tough. But we can take him. Let's just hope we make it in time."  
  
He smiled, "I'm sure we will."  
  
"I'm sure your right."  
  
"How on Earth did this guy become the king of the rats?"  
  
Leonardo shrugged, "Beats me. Maybe he was raised by them?"  
  
"So, we're talking like Tarzan? Instead of being raised by apes, he's raised by rats?"  
  
"Very well could be."  
  
********  
Manhattan Reservoir  
12:15 PM  
********   
  
Rat King walked over to edge of the reservoir and dropped a cardboard box he was holding. He went inside, and pulled out ten two liter bottles of Exafticula. The ruler of the rats took one of the box at a time. A trail of rats walked behind him. There was at least a hundred of them.  
  
#Are you read, your majesty?#  
  
"Indeed, I am my royal subjects. All I have to do is pour the Exafticula in to the water. Then the people will drink it making them sick. With them sick, we can take over Manhattan, and transform it to 'Rathattan.'"  
  
#Are you going to take control of Splinter now?"  
  
A malevolent smile spread across his face, "But of course," he withdrew the flute from his pocket and began to play the instrument, "time to awake, Splinter."  
  
********  
Turtle Sewer Lair  
12:15 PM  
********  
  
Splinter's ears perked up, and his eyes flashed yellow. Soon his body started to convulse. "I hear, and obey, Master." Then he tried to break free from the ropes, but they were tight. He couldn't break free.  
  
The rat raised his hands, and he began to cut loose using his teeth. Soon, he freed his hands, and began to untie the rope from behind his back. Then a grin appeared. He placed his hands behind the chair. The rat asked, "Raphael Casey? Come here."  
  
The two walked in from the next room.   
  
"Yes, Splinter?" Casey asked.  
  
"Can you scratch my nose? My hands are tied together."  
  
Casey and Raphael exchanged glances. The Turtle nodded, and the former hockey player knew that to do. With one handing a club behind his back, he took his other and began to scratch the nose. "No problem, Splinter."  
  
With lightning speed, Splinter opened his mouth and bit his arm, "Foolish, man." Then he stood up, and did a spin kick knocking Casey on the ground.  
  
Raphael's eyes widened. He needed help, "Donny, Mikey, come help us. Splinter's under Rat King's control."   
  
Soon two sets of feet vibrated the ground as they ran to their aid.  
  
"Don't worry, guys. We're here." Donatello said with urgency.  
  
Donatello, Michaelangelo, Raphael, and Casey Jones circled Splinter. All of them held their weapons high. "We don't want to hurt you, Master." Donatello said.  
  
But Splinter had more Ninjitsu knowledge then his students combined. He would easily take them down. The rat lashed forward and grabbed Michaelangelo by the wrists and flung around as if Splinter was the axis. The three of them fell to the ground, and Michaelangelo landed on Raphael.  
  
"Get off me, Mikey!" Raphael said.  
  
The Turtle did as he was told, and Donatello ran to the center of the circle. He placed his bo to the back of his shell. Then the two began to spar. Sparring lasted a good minute until Splinter shot in an uppercut. "You've been practicing, Donatello. Not long enough."  
  
Casey Jones brought out his hockey stick and was about to knock Splinter in the back of the head, until he grabbed hold of the hockey stick and flung him to where Raphael and Michaelangelo were getting up. The three landed in a heap.  
  
Donatello withdrew his bo again and stuck Splinter behind the head forcing the rat to slip under. "Forgive me, Master," said the Turtle. Then he helped his brothers up, as well as Casey. "You okay, Case?"  
  
The vigilante nodded, "It's only a scratch. I'll be okay."  
  
"Better check that out, dude."  
  
Raphael nodded, "Yeah, we don't want to play nursemaid for you."  
  
Everyone except Raphael burst out laughing at the image of Raphael in a butler suit.   
  
"I'll be fine. I'll go to the hospital when this is done."  
  
The Turtles nodded slowly.   
  
"I will. I promise."  
  
Raphael said, "Sure, Case," he then turned to his brother, "how's the antidote coming?"  
  
"Almost done. I got it done. I just have to make enough."  
  
"How much more do you need?" Casey asked.  
  
"I've got twenty liters so far. I'm going to make five more just in case."  
  
"Better safe then sorry."  
  
"Very true." Donatello said.  
  
********  
Manhattan Reservoir  
12:15 PM  
********  
  
Rat King was about to drop the first two liter bottle of Exafticula into the water, when Xander intervened and tackled him to the ground. Then hit him repeated with strong punches across his face. "Aaaarrrrrrgggghhhhh." He yelled from the impact. "Get off me."  
  
The ruler of the rats then pushed Xander off, and got up to his feet. "Who are you?"  
  
"That's for me to know, and for you to find out." Then he did a side kick knocking to the ground, followed by a foot sweep.  
  
Rat King sprang back to his feet and punched him in the side of the head.   
"Leo?" Xander called out.   
  
"Stupid, kid." Then Xander slumped to the ground. "Take him away."  
  
#Yes, your majesty.# Then the rats scurried to where Xander lied, and carried him away.  
  
Leonardo snapped his head around. "I'm coming, Xan!" He said while he charged. Leo helped him off of the rats.   
  
"Thanks, Leo." Xander said as he dusted himself off. "Let's go kick his ass," he said as he withdrew his kamas.  
  
"C'mon."  
  
Then the two charged forward, weapons held high. "It's not over Rat King!" Leonardo hollered.  
  
"Leonardo?" Rat King asked surprised. (They must have separated. Fair enough. Doesn't really matter.) "Attack!"  
  
The rats came forward, but the two teenagers moved fast. They killed the rats left and right. The rats didn't stand a chance, but there were too many of them.   
  
Xander looked at his friend. The two understood what he was about to do. The brunette did a flying kick knocking Rat King on to the ground. "Take that."  
  
He got back to his feet and the two began sparring. A mix of punches, kicks, and jabs followed. The fight was brutal. Xander was getting the upper hand, but Rat King did side kick catching him off guard, and forcing him to the ground.  
  
Rat King knew his time was almost up, but he grabbed the last of the Exafticula, and flung it into the water. Purple soon covered the clear blue water, and it was now contaminated.  
  
Xander sprang to his feet, and with anger in his eyes, he took the king of the rats and flung to where Leonardo was. Leonardo took his one of his katana blade and knocked him out.  
  
Just as if on cue, something flew above the battleground. "What's that, Leo?"  
  
Leonardo finished tying him up, and looked to where Xander was now pointing. With a smile, he said, "That's the Turtle Blimp. Donnny must have made the antidote."  
  
Xander's communicator beeped, and he opened it. Soon, a picture of Donatello came into display. "We got the antidote."  
  
"Thank God. Rat King dumped the Exafticula into the reservoir already."  
  
"We'll drop it in the water, and the poison will be stopped. Did you get Rat King?"  
  
"Yeah. Leo knocked him out. How's Splinter?"  
  
"Mikey's watching him. We had to knock him out too. So, all in all. We stopped Rat King and saved Manhattan again."  
  
With a lopsided grin, Xander said, "That we did."  
  
********  
Epilogue  
Three Weeks Later  
The Turtle Sewer Bedroom  
********  
  
"Tell him, Raph." Leo said to his brother, "Tell him you're sorry."  
  
Raphael sighed, "Do I have to do?"  
  
"Yeah. You do. He's leaving for Sunnydale today."  
  
Raphael nodded, "Fine. I'll go." Then the Turtle left, and entered the den where Xander and Michaelangelo were playing video games. "Hey, Mikey. Can I talk to Xander?"  
  
The Turtle nodded, "Sure. I'll be back to say goodbye in a bit, Xander."  
  
"Sure thing." Then Mikey left.  
  
"This isn't easy for me to say, Zeppo. It's hardly my style."  
  
Xander dropped the controler and sat on the couch. Raphael joined him. "What's not easy to say?"  
  
He sighed, "That…well…I'm sorry. There, I said it."  
  
The brunette knew that hearing Raphael say he was sorry was never an easy task. So he said, "It's okay, Raph."  
  
The red banded turtle said, "Thanks, Zeppo."  
  
"But do you have to call me Zeppo? Cordelia called me that when I felt like I was nothing. Like I didn't matter. However, I did stop the bomb. So, I know I'm not worthless."  
  
He replied honestly, "No. But it's my nickname for you."  
  
Xander sighed, "Fine."  
  
"You guys can come in now." Raphael said ending the conversation.  
  
At that moment, Leonardo, Donatello, Michaelangelo, Splinter, Casey Jones, and April O'Neil entered the room.  
  
Splinter walked over to Xander, and said, "It has been my privilege to train you, Xander. You are quite the student. I wish you the best of luck in Sunnydale." Then he outstretched his hand.  
  
Xander accepted his hand, and said, "Thanks, Master Splinter." Then he went to his belt and withdrew his kamas and communicator. He handed them to Splinter. "I guess I don't need these anymore."  
  
Donatello shook his head, "You keep the communicator. You never know when we come to Sunnydale, or you come here again."  
  
"Thanks, Donny. I'm going to miss you all. Donny, keep inventing. Mikey, just remember what I said to you. Raph, be careful what you say. Same goes to you, Casey."  
  
"What?" Raphael and Casey at once.  
  
The others laughed.  
  
Xander continued, "April. It was nice getting to know you these past two weeks. Leo, thanks for training with me. I really learned a lot. And to Master Splinter, thanks for everything."  
  
With that said, Xander walked to the door to the sewers, and turned around one more time when all of them said their final goodbyes.   
  
Then Xander left the sewers, and headed back to the hotel to pack, and leave for Sunnydale stronger then before making strong everlasting friendships.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
This ends Total Shell Shock. I want to thank first of all: Ozmandayus, Vampyr64, Mims, Michael Wilson, and Rob Clark for plot discussion and beta reading.  
  
I also want to thank: welshalieanfreak, Steve, Teri, CanadianBeef, Demonkillr666, Demonwrath22, S.M., Calamity, Cobra, Michelle Ann, Top Quark, Bill, Chorlton, Louis, and Spuffy the Witch.  
  
Next up for White Werewof: Either finishing one of my fics: Abandoned, You're Your Own Worst Enemy, Xanderflied, or Web of Kryptonite. Or, start another Half Shellverse fic.  
  
But fear not. If I don't start another Half Shellverse rather soon, another writer will. Cobra is set to write a Half Shellverse fic. Be on the lookout. 


End file.
